Love During A Zombie Apocaplyse
by JincallmeJin
Summary: Everyone is gone. Christa, Omid, Lee, everyone. But, will this new group gain her trust, or will she gain their trust? Will love help her during this world? Or just get worse in a matter of time?
1. Chapter 1

I walk everyone is gone. Christa, Omid, Lee, Kenny, my parents, my best friend Emily. Now Where do i go? Could I trust this new group? Luke says,"So, you still coming eith us?" I say,"I have to look for Christa." He says,"She was heading north, right?" I say,"Yup." He says,"And so are we. Look you'll have a better chance of finding her with us, than on your own." **I trust Luke, but it'so that Rebecca i don't trust. I have feelings for Luke... Well i think.. I don't know my heart is** **confused...**

We head on as Nick walks in the back, because of Pete's death. I feel bad for Nick, even though he acted like a dick. I'm 18 and this whole shitty world happened when I was only 8. I say,"So Luke... Where were you before this whole world?" Luke says,"Uhh.. I was pretty much getting into any trouble i could possibly get in to." I laugh and say,"Sounds like me." Luke blushes to a compliment as i stare at him. I go back to reality and look at the ground, trying to ignore what just happened. Luke says,"What about you?" I say,"What about me?" He says,"Where were you before this?..." _I can't lose more people that i care about. _

We sit down as I lay my bag on the log I am sitting on next to Luke. I pull my water out. Nick says,"Hey Clem, can we talk?" **what does this asshole want?...** I sigh then get up and say,"Yeh?" He says,"What happened when you were with Pete?" I say,"The last thing he told me was that he wanted to see you. More like say goodbye but... You can't just give up. You're stronger than that. I mean, shit, like do something that will get your mind off of it." As, I give a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry about when I was writing the first chapter, my phone was acting up. Anyways so I know I've been stupid and I lost some viewers, but I'm sorry. Well here it is.

* * *

I wake up to the cold hard ground in my sleeping bag. Running from Carver is tiring. I yawn to see the smoke of the fire from last night, flying through the sky. Luke slept across from me. I smile to see him moan and I just daydream out of reality. Someone shakes me saying, "Clem! Get your ass up and let's go!" Nick...of course. I brush the dirt off my jeans and shirt. Nick pats Luke to wake him, nothing. I say, "Wait Nick. This is how you wake him." I kneel down to his level and tickle him in his stomach. He opens his eyes and accidently hits me by the cheek, sort of stung but not much. Not like back in the shed. **You're strong Clem, you can do anything.** I look down to the ground to what Lee told me back when I was a stupid little girl. Luke says,"Clem, I am so sorry!" He places his palm on to my cheek as I feel his warm palm rest on my cheek. _Clem! No don't! _I say, "Luke. its fine. It didn't hurt." I brush his hand away. I was so full of shit.

Five days later and I climb a boulder and pull my binoculars out. I say, "there's the bridge. It looks passable." I keep looking around it and nothing seems to be there. Except a small shed then on top of the hill a lodge, a ski lodge. I slide off the rocks, and wipe the dirt off my boots. I stand next to Luke as he says," Okay, so Here's the plan: Clem and I can go check to see if the bridge is clear, before we bring the whole group over." I say,"Hey! When did I say I'd go?" Luke looks at me concerned and says," So you want to stay here?" I look to the rest of the group and say, "NOPE. I'm good, I'll go with you." Luke says, "Okay then, let's go."

We walk and Luke says, "Sorry about that, it's just I don't trust Nick to tie his own shoes and I can really use your eyes. He's just still on edge over the Carver thing." I say, "It's been five days, why would Carver still be following us?" Luke looks at the ground, he's thinking. He says, "What's the most important thing in this world? What does everyone want?" I say, "Safety?" He says, "Close. Listen, what is it that a guy would walk miles to get back? Even Carver?" I say, "Food." Luke says," C'mon Clem, It's family. It's a tough world out there without people you can trust." I say," I'd walk miles for food." Luke chuckles and says, "Fat ass...anyways you can ask Rebecca, okay? I'm not going to get in the middle of it. We all done things that we regret." I say, "I know what that's like." Luke wraps his arms around me.

We walk over to the bridge and we kneel down as two walkers block the entrance to the bridge. He says, "Okay what do we do?" I say, "Let's take them." He says, "I like your style." He grabs his machete as I grab my hammer. He says, "Okay I got the big one, you get shorty." I say, " Okay." I go up and slam the hammer into it's head. I try to take it out but I can't get it out. Luke says, " Give it a good pull, it should come free." I say "I know I done this before. Remember? In a shed?" Luke has guilt run through his face. I take the hammer out, then Luke says, "Let's go." As, we walk Luke falls into a hole under the bridge of some fragile pipes. I try to reach down and I say, "I can't reach." Just then the pipes break, then I throw my hand down, and he grips on to it. Luke says, "Clem, let go if you hold on you'll fall with me." I say, "If you fall, I will go down with you, If you like it or not!" I grunt and help him up. We pant and I look at him in the eyes then we kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I will try to update twice a day, or more. But, I've been busy but I will try. =}


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So thanks for the views, the favorites and all :} it makes my day, but here it is.

* * *

I walk and we make our way up to the Ski Lodge. I make my way up to the balcony. I hear footsteps behind me, Luke. He rests his arms on the balcony, taking in the view. This is awkward we kissed and we got to talk about it. Luke says, "You still got those binoculars?" I say, "The ones you threw at my face? Yeah." I still have a bruise of that. He does a nervous chuckle and says, "Yeah, those ones. Anyways, want to try to get up and there and see if anyone is following us?" I say, "What am I a monkey?" He says, " You said it, not me." I walk over to the ladder as Luke follows. I look up to it and Luke says, "Just take it slow, and I'll catch you if you fall. Probably." God, he better be joking. I climb it and I lose my balance as my feet dangle and my arms hold onto the top ladder. Luke says, "Whoa! You're fine! Just look at me, You're fine Just-" I say," I know I am fine!" He says, "Just trying to help." I make it to the rest of the ladder, no problem. I pull out my binoculars and see lights I say, "Luke! I see lights!" He runs off then I yell,"LUKE!" I climb down but as I reach the fourth bar it snaps. I grab to the third and yell, "LUKE!" Fuck, he can't hear. As, it breaks and I fall back my scream for Luke hits the air like a bullet.

Luke finally hears and comes pushing through the crowd. As, my body was about to hit the floor violently, Luke catches me. I whimper as my leg bleeds.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know its 3 in the morning here. But, I can't go to sleep so I thought I'd write a story :)

* * *

As, Luke holds me when I fell I can finally form words by saying ,"Where did you go?..." As, I said that I feel his chest tightin. He was hurt, he made a promise. He says,"Clem, I am so sorry, I broke the promise..." I say,"You still caught me, Luke." He says,"And I'm grateful for that." He carries me up as I think my leg is pretty much broken. As, he carries me I see a suprise I thought I would never see again. I say,"Kenny? ..." Kenny looks shocked as I was. Kenny says,"Clementine?..." I stay quiet and Kenny says,"Lets take her inside, dinner is almost done." Luke carries me up the stairs, his strong muscles aern't having a problem carrying me. **Don't sink in Clem, you're smarter than that... **Luke lays me on the bed and Luke says,"Clem, I'll share my room with you." He places his bag and machete on the table. Carlos walks In with medical supplies.

As, Carlos stitches up my leg, I hold Luke's hand. Luke mouths 'its okay, im here Clem, im here.' I close my eyes as the hard part is about to happen. Then, I sigh in relief when it is over.

Luke sits in a chair next to the bed, what I am on. I say,"So..about back on the bridge..." I had to, we have to talk about it, even if right now wasn't a good time, when will there be? Luke says, "Yeh, about that. Do you like.. I mean uhh..." I say,"Luke, maybe we can be together? Just a suggestion!" Luke says,"Clem, you're shaking, relax." But, I can't I'm terrified, and I have no idea why. Luke places the palms of his hands on my cheeks and says,"Calm down, ." His words soothed me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, the ship for this fanfiction is [Clem/Luke]. So I would like to thank everyone for the views, and maybe you can review so I know how I am doing :) okay.

* * *

I wake from a nap, by Nick shaking me. I say, " What?!" He says, "Clem, it's time for supper." I say, "Oh, yay!" I pull my boots on as I run down the stairs. I stop and start to walk towards the tables. Luke and Kenny both call me over, at the same time. I choose to sit over at Luke's table. I sit across from him, as he gives me that cute smile that I love about him. **Clem! Don't even think about it! **I give a smile back as I scoop a mouth full of beans and peaches. My leg is a little sore, but it's getting better. Luke says, "Clem, we were just talking about your friend, here." Carlos says, "Yes, we were just talking about this Kenny. What do you make of him, Clem?" I say, "I like him." Luke says," Do you trust him, with your life?" I say, "I think so." I think I can find a hint of jealousy in Luke, over how I feel about Kenny. Luke says, "Walter just told us that his family died, that could hit a guy pretty hard." I say, "Yeah, it was. It was hard on everyone." Sarah says, "That's terrible." Everyone except Luke, Nick, and I get up. I serve some more food into my mouth. Kenny comes over to sit down, next to Luke. I give Kenny a smile, but I guess he didn't see it. Kenny says, "Hey there." Luke says, Hey." Kenny says, "I hope you like the food." Luke says, Yeah, its great.." Kenny says, "Great for nutrition. not great on the way out though." Gross, so I push the food away. Luke looks at me and does the same. Kenny finishes his laughing then says, "So, it's Luke and Nick. You guys sure do look like a match." Nick says, "You guys just look like good friends, that's all." We stay quiet and Kenny says, "Have you ever heard a place called Wellington?" Luke says, "What the hell is that?" Kenny says, " A place." Luke says, "What kind of place?" A bit of annoyance in his voice I say, "Yeah, Christa and I were going there." Kenny smiles and says, "Supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan." Nick says, "Michigan?" Kenny says, "Do you have a hearing problem, kid? Yeah, Michigan. Think about it, Fresh water and cold ass winters so the walkers get slow." Nick says, "Sounds like bullshit." Kenny gives a mean glare and says, "Listen, here vanilla ice. I don't know what your deal is, but you can be sure to take off in the morning." Nick says, "Fuck you, buddy." Luke says, "It's fine Nick, we aren't staying." Kenny says, "She's staying." Luke looks at me and says, "Wah-excuse me?" I say, "Please, don't fight." Walter says, "Gentleman, please. There's no need for this. Please, eat." I grab my food and eat. Kenny says, "Pass me that can, Duck." I widen my eyes as does Kenny. Luke says, "Duck? Who's Duck?" I say, "Duck was his son.."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will have some rated M. So, if you don't want to read it don't have too. :+)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry for the people that don't like the story. But, if you don't like, then you can simply stop reading. And if you like it, please continue to read.

* * *

I walk into the Ski Lodge as I head to bed. Luke calls for me by saying,"Hey Clem, come here for a second." I head up stairs as I follow him into his room. He closes the door behind us. I say,"Yeh?" He says,"We need to talk." I say,"About what?" He says,"The kiss back on the bridge." I widen my eyes and blush I say,"What about it?.." He crosses his arms and says,"Clem, stop with the bullshit. We need to talk about it, if you like it or not." I say," Okay, one thing for sure...I sorta...umm...liked it..." Luke says,"I liked it too." Luke come up and kisses me. After a few seconds we stop and then he grabs my face and kisses me passionetly. He wraps his arms around my waist and we lay on the bed. I disband then I kiss him more. He goes on top of me and he unbuttons my jeans. So, yes we did have sex that night.

I wake up at 8:30 a.m. in the morning. I am laying on Luke's chest as his arm is wrapped around my waist. I yawn as I sit up. We needed to get up, before the others did. I leave Luke's grip and shake him. I say,"Luke, wake up." Nothing, the only reply I get is a grumble. I say,"Luke!" After a while he finally opens his eyes. I say,"Luke, we need to get up before the others do." He slams his head back into the pillow. I get up and pull on my jeans with my boots, and my purple sleeve shirt. Luke gets up and puts his clothes on. As, he stretches I kiss him on his lips and Luke says,"Clem?" I look at him in his bright sparkly brown eyes and reply,"Yes?" He says,'I love you." I kiss him hard and say,"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank the people that like my writing. And covenantgirl82, I just met this person and they made my life so much better. :) thnx for the advice, you guys need to talk to covenantgirl82.

* * *

I walk down the stairs with Luke following me. Luke suggests,"Clem, we should get something to eat." I respond,"Sure." I head into the kitchen as I smile to Kenny and say,"Hey Kenny!" He responds,"You're awfully happy, what's the reason?" I added,"No reason." Kenny coughed,"Something is up." Nick walks in and spoke,"I'll make breakfast." I murmured,"I'm not hungry." Nick yells,"Yes, you are. Besides I'm a better cooker than you." I argue,"Please, you can barely pour a bowl of cereal." Kenny laughs,"The way you and Nick argue, Clem." I lied,"Please, Nick and I don't even fight." Luke chuckled,"Clem, calm your ass down." I yawned,"Luke, please you're just jealous, that I can cook and hunt." Nick broke in,"Okay, what do you guys want to eat?" Luke guessed,"Eggs." I agree,"Yeh, that sounds good." Luke and I head out of the kitchen,and sit on the sofa.

Luke teased,"You're so cute when you're mad." I complained,"No! I'm not! You're the cute one, always!" Luke leans in and kisses me. As, the door of the outside opens Luke tears the kiss. I hear Nick shout,"Breakfast Is ready."

We sit down at the table and Nick places the plate of eggs in front of me I thank him. Kenny murmurs,"I miss Katja.." I look up and mention,"I'm sorry, Kenny..." Luke places his hand on mine. I look up to him and smile. I lean my lips on to his soft gentle lips and I wrap my arms around his neck. I disband the kiss and everyone saw. Blush goes on both our cheeks, like cherry red. Rebecca replys,"Woah! Nice touch!" I laugh,"Uhh... Yeh...thanks..." Nick argues,"Luke and Clementine! Don't even do that!" Alvin defends,"It's fine." Sarita encouraged,"I think it's cute." Sarah hesistates,"Kenny? You okay?..." Kenny growled,"Don't ever touch Clem again, Luke." I wined,"Kenny! LEAVE LUKE ALONE!"

The storm makes the windmill spin like crazy. I run out with Kenny,Luke, Sarita, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, Walter, Nick, and Alvin. Kenny yells,"That windmill is a damn dinner bell!" I pull my pistol out and load up as I shoot walkers. Kenny says,"I need someone to go with me, turn the system off!" Luke called,"I'll go with you!" I run up to Luke and say,"I'm coming too!" Luke places the palms of his hands on my cheeks and comforted,"It's too dangerous, stay here and stay safe." He kisses me then Kenny yells,"Come on, Luke!" They both run off.

Carlos hisses,"Clem, get inside! Go!" I run in and Rebecca is standing at the window and she gasped,"Clementine, are you alright?" I nod then look out the window. They're are gun shots appearing out of every direction. I see someone walking out I hesistate,"Carver..." Alvin says,"And his group! Up the stairs come on!" We run up hiding behind the wall. Carver walks in with our group. Where's Kenny and Luke? Carver yells,"I'm going to ask you one more time, where'smRebecca?" Carver breaks Carlos's fingers. Rebecca whispers,"Clem, go find Luke and Kenny." Alvin butts in,"What the hell is she going to do? And besides, you heard Carver, he knows she's with us." I say,I'll go, stay out of sight." i climb through the window.

I look through the window, Carlos is being beat to shit. I keep looking around and I see Kenny pointing his rifle at the window. I run over there and announce,"Kenny!Stop!" Kenny ignores my request and shoots the guy, the closest to the window. He shoots him and Carver looks to the side. He grabs Walter and shoots him in the head. He takes defense and offered,"That's for our men. Now if you keep shooting we will march more of your people out here, one by one. Your choice." I look to see Rebecca and Alvin down there. I whisper,"Shit... Where is Luke?!" Kenny claims,"I don't know he disappered." I say,"I'm not letting you shoot more people." I walk into the Ski a lodge as Bonnie grabs me and ties me up. Kenny shoots more time. I yell,"KENNY, NO MORE SHOOTING!" CRber looks at me and picks me up and aims his gun at my head. Carver fires back,"We can do this all night, is that what you want?" Kenny yells, "I'm coming out! Don't shoot.. " he sets me back down and Carver says, "Where's Luke? I told you not to follow him, i mean look's where he lead you. But, we are going home now, as a family. Round em' up." By one and one everyone is picked up, and I'm the last one to be picked up.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, the Angel's game was so good. I would uploaded sooner but I fell asleep in the car. Anyways here.

* * *

I get tied up as Bonnie and Tony throws Rebecca, Carlos, Nick, Kenny, Sarita, Sarah, and me into the moving van. Tony lifts the door and exclaims, "Okay, ass holes bathroom break!" Sarah stands up and whimpers, "Clem, could you go with me?" I nod and get up also. We get out and Bonnie unties Sarah's binding's gently, as Tony aggressively unties mine. I follow Sarah as she disappears into the woods. I stare at a tree with a blue butterfly on it. I touch it as it flies away, I smile. Sarah walks up to me and notes, "Thanks for coming out here with me, even if you didn't have a choice." I respond , "No problem, Sarah." We walk back to the moving van. As, I stare at Carver with a walkie-talkie, listening to his conversations. Carver looks at me and yells, "You know it's awfully rude to listen to people's conversations. Hasn't anyone ever taught you that? Where are your manners?" I respond, "I used to have a walkie-talkie like that." He fires back, "Oh really? What happened to it? Because you can't have this one." I cross my arms and warn him, "That's none of your business." He walks up to me and pulls his hand back, and forcefully smacks me, hard. All you hear is his hand on my cheek, as I tumble to the ground.

We get tied up again, then pushed into the van. Kenny worriedly asks, "Did he hurt you? HEY!" Then, Tony slams the door shut. I bury my face into my knees. Sarah whimpers, "Caver slapped Clem, hard." Kenny gets up and yells, "See, who knows what this son of a bitch, will do next! We got to get out of here!" Carlos defends me, "Luke is our only hope." Kenny argues, "That bitch won't come for us!" I yell, "He will! And don't talk shit about him, like he's dead! You were the last one to see him, so you're the one to blame! You came back, where is he?!" The moving van stops and the gate opens and Tony says, "Okay, get your asses out and moving!" We jump out as Bonnie holds her ak47 at us.

We walk into the mall as I look around. I look to my left and see so much food. I mumble, "Look, how much food they have." Kenny replied, "I hope you're not thinking, what I'm thinking." I look at my arm, it's bleeding. I think, 'Luke took something from me, that he can't give back.' Tavia unties my bindings and quotes, "You're starting with Bonnie today, follow me." I follow her into a small room. She opens the door and rages, "Go on, Bonnie is waiting." She slams the door and I hesitate before I walk over there. I sit down and Bonnie simply states, "I guess, you're starting your day with me. Today, we are loading magazines." I pick up a magazine and start loading it she responds, "That's it, you got it." A moment of silence and she breaks it, "I guess I owe you an apology, I didn't appear as... truthful as I should of been. I was given a kind act from strangers, I never thought I would get. So, the plan as for no one to get hurt. But... now people are dead.. and I only have myself to blame." I rage, "People are dead! So, that is on you." She sighs," I know.. but an apology is all I can offer right now." I argue, "How about get us out of this shit storm?!" She replies, "I can't do that."

We all line up, the next day. Sarah asks, "How did you sleep last night?" I stay quiet and she keeps talking, "Yeah, me neither. The bunk beds are like rocks." I sigh, "Sarah, be quiet, we will get into trouble." Carver yells, "Carlos!" We all jump and he continues, "Your daughter is interrupting.. teach her a lesson." Carlos responds, "Sarah, apologize to Mr. Carver." Carver fires back, "No! A sorry won't cut it! Teach her to keep her mouth shut, when other people are talking." Carlos implies, "How do I do that?" Carver argues, "A good hard smack across the face, should do the trick." I interrupt , "No! It was my fault!" Carver yells, "Pipe down Missy!" I cross my arms and rage, "Or what?" He looks at me and shoves his gun into my stomach, making me slam down on the ground. Carver responds, "An empty supper for Clementine tonight, to teach her a lesson."

Sarah and I walk into the garden room with Reggie. I sit down on the ground, hurting like crazy, inside and out. Sarah kneels down and sadly asks, "Are you okay?" I whimper, "No... that hurt like crazy... and I miss Luke... I love him..." Sarah comforts me, "I'm sure Luke will be back and that he loves you too... and thanks for defending me... and taking that hit.. it sounded and looked like it hurt..." I imply, "It did..." I stand up and Reggie says, "Okay, the task is super easy. All you do is trim down the leafs on the fruit plant." He shows us an example and I start doing my own work. After a few hours Carver walks in and he looks at me and replies, "You can finally listen." He looks at Sarah, she has nothing done. I rage, "Leave her alone! I'm not letting you blame her, when it's my fault." Carver pushes Reggie down the roof. I look down and he's dead. I whimper and Carver argues, "Clementine, in my office."

I walk into his office and Carver responds, "Take a seat." I stand, crossing my arms. He continues, "Don't listen, do you?" I rage, "What do you want?" He suggests, "I suppose you stop taking blame, and doing your own work, staying in line. Not stepping out of line. You don't want anything bad to happen to you." I sit down and respond, "What can you possibly do to me that you haven't done already?" He looks at my body and hints, "A lot worse." I threaten, "If you do anything to the group, you will end up dead, you hear? I don't care what happens to me." He responds, "You should, Clementine. You should." I get up and was about to leave then Carver says, "Keep an eye open, Clementine."

I look at Reggie's dead body on the floor. I walk then where the comic book store is, I hear the door open. They put a hand over my mouth and grabs me by the waist. The person pulls me into the store. I bite down hard on the hand over my mouth. Then, I hear the person yell, "Argh! Stop! Hey! It's me!" I turn around and widen my eyes and respond, "Luke?" He looks at his hand and replies, "Yes!...Man, bit the hell out of me!... Think you drew blood...Came all this way and this is the welcome I get." I hug him tight and he crushes my body against his chest. I look back and kiss him. I whimper, "Carver did so bad things... he smacked me... I took the blame for Sarah two times... he shoved his gun into my stomach... and he threatened to.. to rape... me..." Luke widens his eyes and whispers, "That motherfucker... so is Bonnie here?..." I reply," Yeah.. she told me that she was sorry.. but she's one reason why I got slapped..." Luke suggests, "Okay, can you stay here with me? To have help get the supplies to get everyone out of here... and before he tries to get you or touch you again..." I respond, "He will notice I'm gone... but I will... I'll stay..." Luke gives a smile and whispers, "God, I love you, Clem." I say, " I love you too, Luke."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh my god I haven't even had this story for a week, and I already have so many views that i never thought i would get. So, i love you guys. i have nothing to do tomorrow, (besides homework) so, so many fanfics :).

* * *

I wake up On Luke's chest as we sleep in the sleeping bag. I yawn as I hear on the speaker Carver announcing,"Where the hell are you Clementine?!" I flip him off and I hear someone chuckle. I look to Luke he whispers, "I saw that." As, he holds me as he sits up, making sure I didn't fall. I lift my shirt a little, to see a huge red mark because of the ak47 hit from Carver. Luke comforts,"Okay, Clem I'm going to go get some food, stay here," I nod and worriedly announce, "Be careful."

An hour later, no return of Luke. I get up and pull Luke's jacket over my body. i turn around and see Tony walking in. Tony yells, "What the hell?!" He grabs me by the hair and pulls me into where the group is.

I get pushed to where Kenny is. Kenny whispers, "Clem, you alright?" I was about to answer, until Carver turns around to see me. He gives me an angry glare and yells,"I told you no more screw ups! Or so much would be on the line for you! Luke can't help you now! He's pathetic!" I ragely answer, "He's not pathetic! And, fuck, do what you want to me, because you know I don't care what happens to me!" Carver argues back,"I told you so much is on the line, for you Clementine... But you didn't listen." Tony throws me into him and Carver pushes me down. He unbuckles his belt and I yell, "Let me go!" Warm tears go down my face, as soon as I know it, Luke jumps on to Carver. Bonnie comes in and simply says, "Stop, Luke! That's enough!" Luke fires back, "I can't stop! He almost raped, Clem!" Tony punches me into the cheek and yells,"You little shit..." Carver gets up and threatens," No supper for all of you, maybe an empty stomach will teach you some perspective! Bonnie make sure they get into their cell." Bonnie and Luke kneel down to me. Bonnie speaks,"We are leavin' tonight. Plan doesn't change, not just what happened."

I lay in bed as my cheek had blood on it. Luke and Carlos are knelt down beside me. I kneel up and respond," Oww...dang it!"Luke hugs me tightly as he whispers, "I thought I lost you...Carlos said that your heart stopped." I reply,"Let's get out of here." He worridly replys,"No! I'm not letting you move in this condition."

I climb through the window from coming back frim turning the Pa system off. I hear Carver announce,"You want to run off with this dog shit group? Then, go ahead be my guest." I jump on him as Kenny punches him and Luke disarms him. Luke aims the ak47 at him. I walk towards him and Carver responds,"C'mon Luke. This ain't none of your business." Rebecca says,"Shoot him." I respond, "Luke..I'll go with whatever you think is right." Kenny shoots him in the leg twice, as Carver falls to the ground. Kenny walks over to pick up the crowbar. He replys,"Go on a wait outside." Bonnie, Carlos, and a few others head out. Luke announces,"This isn't right. I mean, there isn't one part of this bitch I don't hate. But, this does not make this right. So your just going to let him do this?" Rebecca responses,"Yes." I whimper,"Kenny? Don't do this..." Kenny continues,"It has to be done, Clem." We stay quiet then Kenny continues,"Go on you don't need to see this." Carver responses,"That girl's already sen more than you can imagine." Luke yells,"Shut your moth, Bill!" Luke walks over and I follow. Carver says,"Lambs to the slaughter... no shepoard to guide you. Clementine knows exactly what I am talking about." Sarita stops by me and responses,"Come on." Luke butts in,"Come on, Clem." I walk ovet to the door until Carver announces,"Come on Clem, don't be like that. Don't run away. You know you want to see the show. Who do you think you're foolin'? Huh? I know you. I know who you are." Sarita says,"Lets go." She guides me out.

Luke helps me down and I look to see so many walkers. Kenny appears a few seconds later. He replys,"I thought they were coming from the south."Rebecca responses,"Looks like we are in the eye of it now." Nick worries,"Fuck, I don't think I can handle this." Luke answers, "Are you kidding me? If Clem can handle it, you can." He hands me a hatchet and says,"Here, your going to need something." I thank him. I go up to a walker and stab it. I cut it open and Sarah replys,"You're going to wipe that on yourself?" I wipe the guts all over me. Carlos wipes my back as he wipes Sarah. I walk with Sarah and Carlos in front of me. Carlos respnds,"Calm down Sarah. Clementine help me , you're her friend. Calm her down, please." The second he finishes his scentance he gets shot in the neck and walkers bite him, making him fall. Sarah yells,"DAD! DAAAAAD! NO!" Walkers box us in I fire back,"Sarah, get a hold of yourself!" I frown and I attack a walker. I fall and I get up stabbing more one by one. Bonnie shoots more walkers with her ak47 yelling, "Sarah!" She runs off and I yell,"Sarah! What the hell!" I am left alone, great... I stab more and more and I see Sarita she's been bit, but the walker is still biting her. I pull the hatchet back and stab her arm. I keep stabing until the part where she was bit falls to the ground. She lifts her arm, or what's left of her arm, and she screams. The moment more walkers surround us Luke comes in and shoots nore walkers. He yells,"C'mon Clem! Let's get out of here!" We walk faster until a walker makes me fall onto another walker. I grab the hatchet and stab the one on the ground. The hatchet's stuck, come on. I pull the hatchet back and it swings into the other walkers face. I follow Luke out of the shit storm right when we do he asked,"You alright?" I answer,"Just peachy." We kiss and I look back to see so many walkers going to the mall. Carlos, Sarita, possibly Sarah, died out in the shitstorm.

I sit down and Luke pants and sits down next to me. Kenny asks,"Where's Sarita?" I widen my eyes and hesiatate,"She got bit so...I cut her arm off..." Kenny yells, "Why the hell would you do that?! She saved your life!" I stand up and argue, "Remember Lee! He cut his arm off, it didn't do anything! It just kept him from turning longer! I was going to bring her back with me! But walkers got her!" Luke grabs me by the waist and comforts me,"Clem. Just take It easy." Kenny gone quiet, he knows that hurt me to say It, more than anything. I finally respond,"Where's Nick?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so dumb, you guys don't have to wait. Forgive me? Here anyways :) The X Archer I'm sorry I thought you meant to wait.

* * *

I break the silence, "Where's Nick?" Luke's eyes look like they were about to break apart. I look to Kenny and he's just staring at me in my eyes. Kenny responds, "Clem, this is going to hurt you... well he uhh..." I put sorrow in my eyes and Luke finishes his sentence, "He died in there..." I widen my eyes and stand up I whimper, "I thought he was with you, Luke..." Luke stands up and his eyes were about to cry, he turns around. I worriedly ask, "Luke?..." He turns around and he was about to hit me, but he smashes it into the tree. What was he about to do? I've seen him mad, worried, strong, never sad. I was about to walk up to him until Luke responds, "Kenny, get Clem out of here... I can't hurt her..." Kenny grabs my shoulders and I shrug it off. I go up and hug Luke the hardest I could. I close my eyes and explain, "Luke?...I know this is hurting you.. it's hurting me too... you're strong.. you have to keep going..." I feel Luke's arm wrap around me.

I sit with Luke for hours, comforting him. Kenny walks over to us and hands me a bowl of oatmeal. I reply, "Luke? Have some." Luke shakes his head and argues, "No, I'm not hungry." I yell, "Luke, eat. Please... for me." Luke looks at me in the eyes and slowly takes the bowl and starts eating it. After a few minutes, Kenny brings some for me. I thank him and begin to eat some more. I get my water and hand Luke the bottle. He drinks most of it, then he hands me it. I drink the rest then put the water to the side. Luke and I finish the oatmeal and hand Kenny the bowls.

Luke holds my hand as I keep comforting him. He whimpers, "Doesn't Nick dying hurt you too?" I nod and respond, "Of course! But you new when it happened, I just found out, Luke. I was lucking not to die out there." Luke whispers, "I cant imagine losing you..." I respond, "You won't have to." Luke holds me as I look to Kenny setting up the tents. I respond, "You want to go sit at the fire?" A moment of processing, he nods. I get up and we walk to the log. Luke sits down next to me then I look at the sky. So, many beautiful colors, I poke Luke and he looks at me I reply, "Look, the sky is beautiful." He looks up to see, so many colors. Red, blue, green, lots of bright colors. Luke answers, "They are beautiful, but not close to as beautiful as you." I look at him, he smiles that adorable smile. I lean in and press my lips on his. The, I disband, letting us breathe. He places his hands on my neck and kisses me back. As, we kiss I hear Rebecca respond, "Okay, you two love birds." We disband and both look at her. I whisper, "I guess, it's bed time."

We go into bed as Luke pulls his sweats on. I pull his sweatshirt over me. Luke pulls the big blanket out and lay it on the ground. Then, my blanket to cover us. Luke lays down and opens his arms for me. I go into his arm and lay on his chest, and he wraps me up. He answers,"Hey, Clem. Thanks for helping me today." I smile and reply, "No problem." He murmurs,"I just...miss Nick." I respond,"We all do...you just miss him the worse." We stay quiet then I break the silence, "I love you, Luke." He answers,"I love you too, Clem." By that we fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to have Luke's arm wrapped around me. I look at him and he looks wore out. I sigh to see the sunshine flying through the tent. I sit up and leave Luke's grip and he tiredly asks"Clem?" I respond,"oh hey... Mornin'." He sits up as well and looks at my legs. I scaredly ask,"Luke? What are You.-" he cuts me off by pushing me to the ground. I grunt and he does a playful smile and presses his lips on mine. We hear the zipper to the tent come down and we tear the kiss quickly. Kenny is standing at the tent. Kenny yells,"Rise and shine!" I groan and get out of the tent as Luke follows. I stretch to see food laid out for us.

We eat and when we finish Luke responds,"Okay, Kenny what is that place you mentioned back at the Lodge.. Was it uhh... Willmotion?" I giggle to how he said it i reply, "Wellington, you mean?" Luke scratches the back of his head and nods nervous and yawns,"Yeh, that one..." I respond, "What about it?" He reclaims," We should go there or back to the cabin, your choice.." I sigh,"Okay, but where's Jane?" She comes back and gives me some water. I say,"Okay, let's go."

* * *

A/N: short chapter, i know. Im sorry. Finals are up and ive been sick, like badly. So, I'll try that story you wanted The X Archer.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry I didnt update in a very long time.I didnt mean to keep you guys waiting. I didn't die :). I know most of you are enjoying my story. So, I'm trying Reilly hard to keep this story going. So, Clem and her group are heading to Wellington. Will it turn out bad?

I wake up from napping as I smell a nice good

Smell of chicken. I get up opening the tent door to see Kenny, Rebecca, Luke, Jane, Mike, and the others. I yawn, "Morning guys... morning sweetie." As, I give Luke a kiss. I honestly think I might be pregnant, but I honestly don't know.

Luke responds,"Morning sweetie." Kenny asks,"Clem, you seem different." I look up and reply,"Nothing's wrong. I just feel sick. We should get to Wellington." Kenny nods and responds,"Yeah, we will start in a few minutes. Eat your lunch." I pick my bowl up and finish my food.

I pull my bag on and walk side by side next to Luke. Luke asks,"What happened a few days ago? You threw up, missed your period (mind that please), have weird food cravings thst you never really eat, and a lot of other things." I angrily respond,"Since when do you know me?! What?! I can't be craving differnt things or be sick?!" Luke confesses,"Moody too."

I cross my arms as Luke grabs me and kisses my cheek. He starts the conversation,"I'm teasing you, Clem." I just keep walking. The moment after a few minutes of walking, I throw up.

Luke pulls my hair back, stroking my back. He responds,"Clem? Sweetie, what's really going on?" I sigh and reply,"Luke, Im pregnant.."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, should I keep this story going or stop it in a few chapters? I'll try to keep going if you want me to. Anyways, so I'm on the road right now, and got nonothing better to do, so. Okay, so Clem just told Luke she's pregnant. How will he react?

Luke murmurs," You're pregnant?..." I slowly nod afraid of his response. He replys,"How long?" I answer,"Maybe a month or so." Luke smiles the biggest smile I ever seen him pull off. He responds,"So, what's the plan, Clem?" I laugh and say,"What plan? I was thinking go to Wellington and have the baby, but I don't know really." "I'm the father, right?" I giggle and say,"Yes, Luke. You're the father."

We catch up to the others and Luke is still smiling. I elbow him and whisper,"They don't know yet." He answers,"Oh right. But, we need to tell them, Clem." I nod and reply,"Not yet though."

We stop for the night at an old abandoned house. Only for the night we were staying. But, the place was actually in pretty good shape. I go into the kitchen and see a picture of a family. Luke comes up and asks,"Can we tell them now?" I smile and respond,"Yes, Luke we can."

We sit down at the table and everyone else comes to sit down. Kenny suggests, "We should get going straight in the mornin'." Luke argues,"No, Clem needs to rest. As does everyone else." I respond,"Yeh, maybe take a break and stay here for a couple of days. Isn't that alright?" Rebecca and Jane both say it's a great idea. But, the others are a little on edge about it. I finally confess,"Guys, I'm pregnant. About a month or so." Everyone goes silent and eyes wide open, except Luke. Luke replys, "I bately found out." Thanks, Luke... Kenny says,"So, you're pregaant... Clem, go on upstairs and go get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." I sigh and slowly walk upstairs closing the door behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So, I'm guessing you guys want me to continue? :D Anways, So, I'm waiting for my food at Denny's with my Aunt. And Im really bored I ordered nachos with iced tea. I'm just randomly sitting here with tea in my hand, bored to death. So, I'm writing a story. :)

I sit in bed as the rain hits the window shield. I'm gueesing Kenny is yelling at Luke how terrible he is. I'm really hungry, but I think walking down there would just make it worse. Then, I hear footsteps on the stairs.

A slight knock on my door, and I whisper,"Who is it?" The person opens the door and replys,"It's me." I sit up and sigh. Luke asks,"You doing okay?" I answer,"I'm a little hungry." Luke sits up grabs my wrist and walks me to the kitchen.

I open the door to see Rebecca and Kenny sitting down at the dinner table. I suppose the others have gone to bed. Luke grabs abowl and gives it to me. Peaches and beans. Luke grabs himself some too.

Kenny suggests,"Okay, Clem here's the plan. We could stay here for a couple of days, have you rest and get things sorted out. Then, we will head to Wellington. It's only about 4 days away from here. Gives us sometime to sort things out." I argue,"What did it take for Luke to finally reason with him?" Kenny answers,"Hey, I'm not the one walking around, getting pregnant every singe swcond! Now am I?!" I yell,"One you're a boy and you can't get pregnant! And two this is the first time! And besides I love Luke and-" He fires back,"Love?! You have no idea what love is! I knew you since you were eight!" I fight back,"And yet, you're still a bitch!"

I get up and go in the room slamming the door. I finish my food and pull the blanket over me. I turn the light on and read my book. Luke comes in a few minutes later. He jumps on the bed and kisses my forehead. He whispers, "I love you, sweetie. And I talked to Kenny." He kisses me on the lips and by that we go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up to find no Luke by my side. I yawn and sit up. I murmur,"Luke?..." I pull my shoes on and open the door. I yell,"Luke?!" Luke answers,"Down here!" I walk down the stairs and open the kitchen door. I see a big plate full of orange juice, eggs, pancakes, biscuits, oranges, grapes, and honey dew on the side.

I ask,"Luke? Who is all of this for?" He replys,"You, Clem." He comes up and kisses my forehead. I respond,"Luke, I may be pregnant but I don't need all this food..." Luke widens his eyes and rubs the back of his head and yawns,"No! I didn't mean it like that! I-" I cut him off,"Luke. Calm down and let's eat." I pick up my fork anf est my eggs and pancakes with the honey dew on the pancakes. It wad delicious. I finish the food and leave some for the others if they wanted any.

Luke and I walk into the living room as I throw myself onto the couch. I groan, "Luke, what time did you wake up?" "3:30..." I widen my eyes and sit up. I argue,"Luke, sweetie. Go up to bed and get some sleep and don't get up till you have a lot of energy!" He yawns,"Okay, Mom." I do a angry glare at him and he heads upstairs.

I throw myself back onto the couch until Kenny walks in with maps. He throws my feet down so he can place it. I groan and siy up. I yell,"What the hell is it this time?!" "Damn, shit calm down Clem. And we need more supplies if we will head to Wellington in a few days. So, I was wondering Mike, Luke, and I could go up to the hospital and the grocery store in an hour or so." "Nope. Luke isn't going, he woke up at 3 in the morning today, so I told him to go get some sleep." Kenny laughs,"Are you his mom, or his girlfriend?" I gasp,"Kenny! Shut the fuck up! I take care of Luke and I don't want him to be exhausted." He says,"Whatever, Lee was the same with you." I have sorrow run all pver my face and I look down. Kenny sadly replys,"Clem, Look-" I fire back,"No! Forget it! Cause I'm tired of how you're always saying that it's my fault Lee's gone. I already know, Kenny! No need to rub it in!"


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up off the couch from a nap, after yelling at Kenny. He always has to rub things in, and put me down. I yawn,"Luke?" I look around to see Rebecca walk out of the kitchen with grapes in her hand. I ask,"Have you seen Luke, Rebecca?" Rebecca answers,"Yeh, he didn't want to wake you. So, Kenny took him and Mike to go get some supplies." I murmur,"Shit..."

I get up and go in my room putting jackets and stuff in bag, including food. As, everyone went to bed I opened my door silently. I go downstairs and slightly open the door until I hear a cough. I turn around to see Jane. She replys,"And what the hell are you doing?" I whisper,"Jane, please. I need to do this. What if Luke is in trouble and I'm not there?" Jane pulls a big fluffy jacket of the hatrack and she responds,"Take this. It's freezing out there. And be careful. Here's a walkie talkie just in case." I thank her and leave out the door.

I walk out of the house and see snow fall to the ground. Christa did tell me that the whether would change to snow, then ice. And that it wouldn't be easy. I pull my hood over my head and shove my hands in the pockets. Jane was right it is freezing out here. I continue to walk and I see walkers in the distance. I sigh,"Find Luke, Clem. Then, get home and head to Wellington." I walk for hours until I finally approach the grocery store and the pharmacy.

I open the door quietly and pull the hood down. It felt like the heater was on, that's how warm it was in here. I walk and finally yell,"Luke?! Kenny? Mike?!" No answer. Great, what if they headed back. I have to keep looking, just to be sure.

I keep looking and see a door with a crack in it. I open it to see Lukr and Mike kneeling down to something. I ask,"Guys? What are you looking at?" Luke gets up and says,"Clem, what are you doing here?" I respond,"I was worried and I came to-" I get cut off to see Sarah's corpse on the floor. I widen my eyes and reply,"How- how did her corpse get here?!" Kenny walks in anf drops a glass bowl of water. He yells,"Clem?! Why the fuck are you here?" I felt a shiver run through my back like I had a bullet run through my whole body. I felt nothing, but cold all over my body. I pass out cold after that.

I finally come back to my body to see Luke, Kenny, and Mike all looking over at me. I murmur,"Luke?... Guys. What happened?..." I sit up and Luke replys,"Just take it easy, Clem. You passed out after you saw..." I grow impatient and respond,"Well, what did I see? ...It was Sarah wasn't it?.. Luke! Is our baby okay?!" Luke smiles and moves the hair out of front of my face and nods,"Yes, Clem our baby is safe."


	17. Chapter 17

I walk next to Luke and as the others walk in front of us. Luke has been ignoring me lately. It's really bugging me. I want- _need-_ to talk to him about it.

On our next stop I finally walk up to him as he pulls out his canteen to get a drink of water. I ask,"Luke, honey, may I speak with you?" He responds,"Can't you see I'm busy here?" I sigh,"Luke, please, for me." He looks up at me in my eyes. He groans,"This better be important."

We walk so no one can here us. I yell,"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He fires back, "What the hell is wrong with me?!" I reply, "Yes you. You've been ignoring me the past few days. Ever since I saw Sarah's corpse. Is that bothering you?" After a moment of silence Luke responds,"That's none of your business." I widen my eyes and yell,"Luke! Please, Don't leave me like this! I'm pregnant! At least try to be supportive!" He fires,"I AM SUPPORTIVE! YOU'RE BEING SUCH A BITCH AND ALL OF YOUR SHIT, IS FUCKIN' ANNOYING!" I widen my eyes in suprise and with that Luke walks away, and I feel a hint of a tear slide down.

I walk next to Mike and Kenny as Luke walks in front with his map and Jane beside him. Rebecca walked along side. Mike hands me a stem full of grapes, as I gently take them. I start eating some as I stare blankly up at Luke. Why did he say that to me? Maybe he's just tired. I don't blame him, I am annoying. Maybe I should just pack my bags and find my own way, like I always have.

As, we make a fire and cook fish I lay my back against a tree and watch everyone eat. I didn't eat, even though I was starving, I was hurt too much. Luke looks at me and I look down at my stomach. I'm showing a little bit. I'm starving our baby. Our? I need to talk ti Luke. But, how good did that lead into? He walks towards me and Stops in front of me. He asks,"Clementine? Can you eat please eat for me?" I harshly answer,"No." "Clem." "No, Luke!" "You're starving our baby, Clem." "Really? Is that so? How many people, that aren't pregnant starve also? We're shitty people Luke, it's been that way for a long time." "We're survivors!" "What do you know about me?! You have no idea what this world has put me through! And I never asked for any of this! So, just let me be, Luke!" "Clementine, listen. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just terrified to be a dad, you know? I'm terrible just I don't want our kid to grow up in this world. And I hate that fact that everyone's gone. Sarah, Alvin, Carlos, Nick, Pete, and Lee. And the group you were with before. Y-You're a tough woman, Clem. And I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm so sorry." With those words, he presses his lips on mine gently.

I hug Luke and respond,"Luke, I love you. More than I love anyone or anything. I always will. You hold the key to my heart. Aleays have since we met. I know, it won't be easy, to raise a kid, in this world. And I don't want our kid to die like Rebecca's and Christa's. But, we can't be so sure. We will find a way though. And you never failed me. You completed me."


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up with the light beaming hitting my face. I gasp as I sit up, reaching for whatever I can get. Where am I? Why am I in a room? Where's Lee? I'm really confused.

I get up and hear from the other door a man speaks,"Her memory Will improve with time." Who was that? Then, the door slides open as I lose my balance and trip. I look up to see two boys one in a baseball cap and the other wearing a brown shirt. I ask,"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Then, someone walks in the background. I widen my eyes and respond,"Kenny!" I hug him and he hesistates. "Clem, I don't know how to tell you this but... you hit your head 3 days ago, and knocked out. You didn't wake up till now. And you got amnesia. 5 years of your life has erased completly."

I sigh,"Where's Lee?" Kenny looks down, I Don't know why he's so like that, I just want to see him, he's probably so worried. I lookto the man in the brown shirt. He's staring at me. He replys,"So, I'm Luke. Do you remember me?..." "No, I'm sorry am I supposed to?" "YES! You are, im the person you fell in love with. You're pregnant with our baby!" I widen my eyes and respond,"I'm not pregnant! I have no idea who you people are! I only know Kenny!" Kenny places his hand on my shoulder and suggests, "I suggest you get some sleep, Clem. And the truth is: you are pregnant and Lee is dead."

I wake up after complete shock of what Kenny told me. The man named Luke seems to be the person I'm in love with, according to everybody. I go into the living room to see Kenny sitting down with Luke. Luke gets up and replys,"I'm sorry Clementine for going straight forward to you like that. I'm just not used to the fact that you don't remember me." "It's okay. And I'm sorry I don't mean to forget but I did." Kenny butts in,"Your memory will improve within time."

Luke asked to go on a walk so why not. I shove my hands in my pockets as I freeze. "You cold?" "Freezing." "Here. My jacket is warm." He takes it off him and puts it over me. "You're going to freeze, you need it Luke." "I'm fine. I'm warm, if you could remember, you would of just took it from me." "I probably would not." He sighs and we just continue to walk. "So, we had sex?..." "You Don't remember anything do you?..." "I am sorry." "Its okay. I guess..."

Nick starts teasing Luke and Luke punches Nick in the face. Kenny goes in the middle of it and yells,"Stop it! This fightinf is not good for Clementine!" Rebecca responds,"The baby isn't good for Clementine." I look at Luke staring at me, my tears stream out, and I run out of the room onto the balcony. I stay there crying like crazy then Luke comes out. "Why do you have to lose your temper like that?!" "Why did you have to go defending Nick?! You have no idea how hard this is for me! How do you look at the person you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?!" "MAYBE IT IS TIME!" "I'm sorry. But, we all knoe that you're memory isn't coming back." He walks away and I stop him ny yelling,"Luke?!" He looks back at me and I say,"I hope that one day I can love you the way that you love me." "You figured it out once, you'll do it again."

I take my bra and panties and put them on then Luke comes in and replys, "Good morning." "Mornin-!" I scream and grab my towel covering my body. Luke is naked and he covers himself and he responds,"What?" "You didn't knock!" "It's not like you haven't seen it before." I try to do a serious face then I smile. I reply, "This isn't funny. You should knock." "It's a force of habit. I'm sorry." He leaves and I sigh pulling the rest of my clothes on.

I walk down the stairs then I see Kenny and Luke talking. Luke responds,"Come on Clem. Get ready!" "For what?" "I'm taking yiu out for a date. You're experiencing falling in love with me again." "A date? With walkers walking around? No way!" "Clem, come on. Besides it's going to be here anyways. Its safe."

I pull a dress out and out it on and I curl my hair with straws. I put my convers on with the dress. I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen. "Clem! Wow you look... amazing! Gee..I can't call you beautiful..." "Yeh, you can Luke. Besides this is a date with the love of my life." "You remember?..." "Maybe a little. This date might help though." "Great! But... why are you wearing a dress?" "Cause we are going swimming."

We walk out to the river and he replys,"No swim suit?" "Nope. Turn around." I pull up my dress going in my bra and under wear."Okay. You can look now." He turns around and widens his eyes and I blush,"Your turn." As, he takes his shirts off and his pants I run into the river and I scream at the freezing water. He comes and lifts me up and drops me under I come up. I start laughing and kiss him placing my hand on his cheek as I open my eyes his are wide open. "Clem!" "What?" "You kissed me!" "So? Thought you loved me." "I do! Its just..." "it's a date Luke. Make the best of it." He does an evil smirk and lifts me up puttinf my legs on hs waist. He sets me down as I ffreeze and he wraps me up in the towel. We walk back to the cabin.

I sit down and remember all of it and Luke walks in and I reply,"Luke! I remember!" I go up and kiss him hard.

So, what did you think? Review please.


End file.
